In some pharmacy order-picking devices, a large number of various and differently dimensioned medication packages (piece goods) may be stored chaotically and in a space-optimized manner on elongated shelf bases. These shelf bases form, together with the shelf walls, the shelf compartments, wherein a large number of medication packages is stored per shelf compartment, or per shelf base.
During the storage of medication packages in a shelf compartment, each medication package may be assigned a storage space and this, with other items of information on a medication package, is stored in a control unit. With the aid of the items of information stored in the control unit, the medication package can be accessed using the operating device for a retrieval or relocation which is possibly to be performed of a specific medication package.